


Not Today

by ash_davis1028



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Gangbang, M/M, Niall's first time bottoming, Niall-centric, They get kidnapped, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_davis1028/pseuds/ash_davis1028
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get kidnapped by a crazy lady that makes them do things.... To each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Today

"Niall!" I hear someone call, but before I could answer unconciousness drags me back under  
****  
"Niall! C'mon Niall open you're eyes!" A voice say's, more urgently this time. Groaning, I shift, trying to get comfortable on whatever the hell I'm laying on. "Niall, I swear to God, I will kick you're as-" 

"Louis!" A high pitched voice is cut off by a deeper one. "What Harry?" Louis snaps clearly annoyed at the other boy. As I become more conscious, I realize it's Harry and Louis, my bandmates. Just as Harry's getting ready to respond to Louis, I grumble out, "Could you guys shut the fuck up? I'm trying to sleep!"

"Oh thank God!" Harry breaths; slightly relaxing upon hearing my voice. "Niall, something's happened" Liam say's, speaking up for the first time since I've woken up. Cracking an eye open, I look around the tiny room we're in.

"Where are we?" I ask, confusion clear in my voice. Trying to get up, I wince immediately when a pounding headache hits me. Touching my shoulder, Harry sighs. "That's what we all wanna know" Louis mutters, still annoyed with the youngest member of the band.

More confused, I begin to sit up again more cautiously. "What do you mean?" I ask, taking in the mixture of emotions on the other boy's faces. "It means Niall, that we don't know where we are" Louis retorts.

Widening my eyes, I'm taken back by his harsh tone. Louis must realize that he was a little to harsh because his eyes soften and he runs a distressed hand threw his hair. "I'm sorry" Louis say's, sighing, " It's just I don't know where the fuck we are."

"None of us do" Liam jumps in, worry mixed in his brown eyes. "What happened last night?" I ask trying to think back to the night before. It's silent for a couple minutes before Louis sighs again. "I can't remember" He say's," Do you guys?" 

It's quiet again, before Harry's low voice drawls out, "No." 

Cold fear sets in as I realize all the possibility's that could've happened. "Do you… Do you think someone drugged us?" I ask, voice small and scared. "I don't know, Ni, but it's going to be okay" Liam answers, reaching out to try and comfort me.

Louis goes to say something, mouth already open when a shrill voice cuts him off. "Good morning boys!" A female voice sounds through the tiny room. The room is silent, as we all take in the voice. "Well are you gonna answer me? The voice asks.

Looking around, Louis raises his eyebrows. "Hello?" he asks, accent standing out loudly. "Ah, Louie" The voice says, putting heavy emphasis on the 'Ie'. "How are you doing today?" Screeches' the voice. "Where are we?" Louis asks, looking around the room to try and locate where the voice is coming from. "Hmm, I'm fine Louis, thanks for asking" The voice, I'm assuming belongs to a girl, drags out, sounding annoyed. 

Sighing, the girl hums, "I suppose you're all wondering why you're here. Right?" We all nod our heads. "Well… I've got you all here today to do me a favor." It's quiet as we wait for her to continue speaking. When she doesn't Liam mumbles out a quick, "And what is that?"

"So I was reading this fanfic the other day," she starts, "And it was amazing! I absolutely loved it." Scoffing, Louis rolls his eyes. "You've brought us here - kidnapped us! Just to what? Act out a fanfiction?! He sneers. Looking around, I see a worried look pass over Liam's face. 

"What kind of fanfic?" I ask, hesitantly. Humming, the girl answers, "Funny that you ask Niall." Raising my eyebrows, I peer around the room. "It's a Niall-centric," she continues, "And all the rest of the boy's fuck you." Shock pulses through me at that.

"What?!" Liam asks, clearly shocked too. "Yes!," the girl squeals, excitedly.

"No we're not doing that" Harry speaks up. Tsking, the voice tuts out, "Now Harry, don't say that, cause if you don't, I'll have to do something I don't want to do. This is how it's gonna go, boys. You guys are gonna do what I say, then I'll let you go. If you don't do as I say, then you're not going anywhere." I shudder at the thought of staying in this little room longer.

"What all do we have to do?" I ask tentatively. Three pairs of eyes shoot to me when they hear my voice. 'What are you doing?!' Liam mouths. Shaking my head, I look away from the others. "Well Niall," the voice says, " The boys are gonna fuck you" she states simply. Making a face, I ask, "But won't it hurt?" Embarrassed I quickly continue, "L-like if it's not done correctly? If we don't have the right stuff?"

I grit my teeth when I hear a noise of disbelief. 

"You can't be serious, Ni" Louis says, eyebrows drawn together at what he's hearing. "Looks like we don't have a choice" I mutter. Running his large hand down my back, Harry speaks up, "It will hurt him if we don't have lube."

"I suppose it will Harry. Maybe if you're a good boy, Niall, and beg to be fucked, I'll send some lube for you" The girl says. I flush as soon as I hear that. Licking my lips, I rub my neck awkwardly. "Uh, what?" I ask. "I want you to beg for their cocks, Niall," she laughs. Shifting around nervously, I cast my eyes downward.

"Umm, will you- Will you guys fuck me?" I ask, 10x more embarrassed as I was before. Liam makes a strangled noise at that, a hopeless look on his face. "Of course, Ni" Harry responds quietly. Running a shaky hand through my hair, I open my mouth to be cut off. "Lovely! Now be a good boy Niall  
And let the boys fuck you. If you lift up that box, the one in the corner, -Yes that one Harry- you'll find lube."

Embarrassment floods me at that. Luckily no one says anything about me begging though. Pulling out the lube, Harry shifts uneasily. "We're supposed to -to have SEX with Niall while you watch?!" Harry asks incredulously. "That's correct!"  
"Bu- "It's no use Harry. Just stop" I cut in, Harry gives me a disgruntled look, but doesn't say anything else.

Looking up, I make eye contact with Louis. "Will you go first?" I ask, biting my lip afterwards. Louis gives me a jerky nod, running a hand through his wild fringe. Laughing nervously, I run a hand through my own hair.

"Can you even get hard?" I ask. Willing the blush away, I peak up to look at Louis. "Um.. Yeah. Yeah I can" Louis mutters, clearing his throat; blush high on his own cheeks.  
"Come on. Any days now, boys" the voice says, sounding annoyed. "Shut the fuck up," Liam growls, "We're getting there, don't rush us, or we won't do it." 

I send a thankful look towards Liam at that. A silent thanks. A whine comes through the room but other than that, whoever it is that’s kidnapped us doesn't say a word. "I promise I won't hurt you, Niall" Louis says, shuffling closer to me.  
Clearing my throat I ask quietly, "How do you do this? What do I do?" Louis' eyes soften at that. Biting his lip, Louis asks, "I can do it all… Like you can lay back and….." "And take it?" I finish. 

Smiling softly, I whisper to the others, "It's okay. I can take it." Reaching for my shirt, I pull it off quickly. "You're taking all you're clothes off?" Harry asks. "Yeah… So when we get out of here, I won't have to wear a shirt with my own cum all over it" I say bluntly.  
"We'll all get naked with you then" Liam says, reaching for his own shirt and slipping it off. Once we're all down to our boxers, I hesitate. 

Harry's the first one naked, and it makes me smile. Of course Harry's the first one, he's always hated wearing clothes. I swallow as I watch Louis pull his boxer briefs down and I get a good look at his cock. It's big. Reaching his hand down, Louis runs his palm from base to tip of his dick, trying to get hard. I'm the last one to take my briefs off, eyes cast downward.

"You've never slept with another man, have you, Ni?" Louis asks, breathlessly, almost completely hard. I shake my head, confirming the question. I watch as Louis runs the pad of his thumb over the slit of his dick, smearing the precum down his length. "Fuck" Louis hisses, drawing his hand away from his dick. "Lay down, Love. Gonna have to pep you. Don't wanna hurt you" Louis says, reaching for the lube from Harry.

Laying back on the floor, I stare up at the white ceiling. "You have to spread you're legs, Niall" Harry says quietly, watching intently. A blush spreads from my face all the way down to the top of my chest as I nervously spread my legs apart. With three fingers slicked up and shiny, Louis shuffles over between my legs. Louis runs his dry and up my thigh spreading my legs wider. 

"Fuck" he whispers.

Running his fingers down my crack, I jump at the feeling. "Relax, Love" Louis mutters, circling his fingers around my hole. Biting my lip hard, I nod and try to relax.  
"Maybe" Liam starts, "Maybe it be easier if he's all the way hard?" He says, gesturing to my half-hard cock. "I-I could help you with that?" Harry asks, licking his lips nervously.

Raising my eyebrows, I nod wordlessly. Shifting over, Harry runs his large hand down my chest to my cock. Gripping loosely Harry gives me a few tugs before he leans down and gives a few licks to the head. I groan at the feeling.

With me distracted, Louis takes the opportunity to slide his slick finger into the first knuckle. I tense up as he pushes through the tight ring of muscle, nut I immediately get lost in the wet heat of Harry's mouth as he starts sliding down my dick and bobbing his head. "Oh God" Louis moans out, "He's so tight. Fuck." Wiggling his finger, Louis pulls his finger out, then slides it in all the way.

Overwhelmed with both Harry's mouth and Louis' finger, I don't know whether to thrust up into Harry's mouth, or spread my legs wider and push back on the finger up my arse. 

"That's it. Taking my finger so well, Babe" Louis says, speeding his finger up. Pulling off me, Harry gasps in breaths of air while stroking my hard cock. "Think you can take another?" Harry drawls, glancing down to watch Louis' finger disappear into my body. Moaning, I nod my head. Pulling his finger loose, Louis adds his middle finger next to his index to rub at my hole. I whine at the slight burn of Louis' two fingers sliding into me. 

"Doing so good, Babe" Louis mutters, thrusting his fingers into me.

"Fuuccckkkk" I moan out. "H-Harry. Haz 'm gonna cum" I say throwing an arm over my eyes. I whimper when Harry's hand squeezes the base of my cock. "Don't cum yet" Harry murmurs, leaning down to kiss my hip.

Spreading his fingers, Louis opens me up slowly. By the time Louis is pulling his fingers out, now up to three, my chest is heaving heavily and sweat slicks my hair to my forehead. "Do you think you're ready, Ni?" Louis asks, voice pinched. Taking a steading breath, I nod my head. 

"I-It's gonna hurt, isn't it?" I ask to no one in particular. Pulling my arm from my face I watch Louis slather his dick in lube. "It'll hurt for a minute" Harry answers truthfully, "But it will get better." Licking my lips, I peek nervously over at Liam. 

"Will- will you hold my hand?" I ask slightly embarrassed to be asking this. 

Liam jumps over immediately, muttering out, "Of course. Anything for you, Ni." Relieved, I smile a little at the brown eyed boy. "Okay I'm ready" I say, slipping my hand into Liam's. At the first push of Louis' cock, it doesn't hurt, but as Louis continues to push into me it gets painful. I gasp when Louis is fully pushed into me. Gripping Liam's hand, I stay as still as possible.

"You gotta relax, Babe" Liam whispers into my ear. Nodding my head rapidly, I feel myself clench and unclench unconsciously. "Fuck" Louis grits out, "You're so tight. I'm not gonna last." Taking a deep breath, I push down on Louis' cock telling him silently I'm okay and ready. Pulling out Louis thrusts carefully back in.

After a couple thrusts, Louis' blunt cockhead hits my prostate. "Holy shit" I gasp, back arching high off the ground, "Again."

Grinning, Louis speeds his thrusts up, sliding his cock almost all the way out my hole, before dicking into me faster. With every thrust to my prostate, my moans get louder. "F-faster Lou. Please" I choke out, back at a constant arch. "That's I, Babe. Taking me dick so well. God you're so tight" Louis grits out, "Like that Niall? Like being stuffed full of my cock?"  
"Unnnhhhhh" I moan hearing Louis' filthy mouth. Heat coils down low in my belly as Louis starts pounding into me.

"Fuck" I think I hear Harry curse. "I'm-I'm gonna cum" I groan sliding my hand down to wrap around my aching hard dick. "Nu un, Babe" Harry murmurs tugging my wrist away from myself. Slowing down his thrusts, Louis fucks into me harder but at a slower rate. A handful of thrusts later and Louis is stilling, releasing deep inside me. As Louis pulls out, my chest is still raising and falling quickly.

Dropping beside me, Louis smiles contently. We're all still for a couple minutes, Louis coming down from his high.

"C-can I please cum?" I ask almost desperate for my own orgasm.

"Not yet, Babe" Harry says, staring softly into my eyes. I pout at that, sticking my bottom lip out childishly. "Who do you want to go next?" Liam whispers right next to my ear. "Harry" I say quickly, squeezing his hand that I'm not ready to let go of. Nodding his head, Harry gives himself a few tugs spreading lube down his cock and we all watch.

Harry seems to brighten under the attention, giving us a show as he pulls the foreskin back to reveal the pink shiny head of his uncut cock. Groaning, he slips his thumb up to rub at his slit. "Please" I whimper clutching at Liam's hand hard.

Crawling between my already spread legs, Harry pushes my legs up to my chest holding my ankles. Slipping his hand down, he guides his dick into my still open hole. Sucking in air, I wince at the slight burn of the stretch as Harry thrusts all the way in. Groaning, Harry throws his head back.

"Fuck!" he groans, "You're still so tight."  
"Come on, Harry. Please!" I mutter, desperate for some kind of friction. Pulling out and thrusting into me, Harry moans lowly. "God, Lou. I can feel you're cum" Harry chocks out, thrusting faster into me. I think we at that.

I never thought that I'd get off to the thought of Harry fucking Louis' cum out of me. Moaning I look over to see Liam's prominent hard cock standing proud against his stomach. Slowing down to a near stop, I whimper at the loss of friction. "Look at that" Harry mutters, eyes blown black with lust.

Running his thumb around my hole stretched around his large cock. "Like that, Baby?" Harry asks thrusting back into me at a brutal pace. I gasp arching my back at the attack on my prostate again. With all the pleasure I'm feeling, I'm lost to the heat coiling down low in my belly. 

I'm shocked as I shoot my load all over my stomach and chest.

"Oh My God" Harry grunts thrusting into me one last time before he explodes inside of me. I wince as Harry pulls his softening cock out of me. "Fuck that was hot, Mates" Louis says, wide eyed and staring at us. I blush, trying to bury my face into my shoulder. Chuckling Harry looks over to Liam. "All yours, Mate" he says, making me grunt.

"W-we have to wait a minute" I mutter staring up through my lashes at Liam. Brushing my hair out of my face Louis leans down. "We have to hurry, Babe. We don't know how long we've been gone. For all we know we could have been gone for weeks" Louis says, a sympathetic look in his eyes. I whine pitifully at that.

"I don't know if I can g-get it back up again so soon" I say meekly. "That's okay, Ni" Liam says, brown eyes soft. Biting my lip, I say, "Come on. Just do it. Fuck me."  
Making a face, Liam silently complies with my request. Slicking his cock up, I close my eyes because I know Liam is much bigger than Louis and Harry.

"You ready Niall?" Liam asks. I grunt in response throwing my hand out in search for another hand to hold. I don't open my eyes to see who's fingers lace with mine as I feel Liam push his way into my already abused and swollen hole. Pulling back, Liam groans as he watches cum; either Louis or Harry's, he's not sure- connect his dick to my opening. Pushing back in, Liam groans as my tight heat engulfs his hard cock. 

I whimper at the stretch willing the tears that sprung to my eyes to go away. "You're doing so good, Love" Louis says, watching as not even half of Liam's dick is pushed into my hole. The tears still come even with Louis' reassuring words, and someone petting my hipbone. When Liam is pushed all the way in, I chance a tearful look up to the boys above me.

"Oh Baby. Don't cry" Harry mutters leaning down to brush his soft lips over my wet cheek. "It's okay. I'm okay" I say putting on a brave face for Liam.

Liam, he looks torn between pounding into me or pulling out to stop causing me pain. Leaning down, Liam pushes our lips together, the first kiss of the night. I gasp as Liam thrusts his tongue into my mouth then subsequently thrusts himself into my body.

"Unnhhh" my moan get muffled by Liam's mouth. With an excruciating pace, Liam starts to build a rhythm ; thrusting in and out of me shallowly. Breaking away from the kiss, I gasp for breath. "There!" I yell, arched like a bow. With his dick nudging my sweet spot repeatedly, Liam seems to finally let go and fucks me deep and fully. 

"Look at that" Louis murmurs, running a teasing hand along my side, "You're hard again." Squeezing my eyes shut, I flush even more than I already am. "Awweee. Don't be bashful, Babe" Harry says, dimples popping out. My heart beats erratically, close already. I moan this information out just as my orgasm is reaching it's peak. 

Keeping his strokes even, Liam fucks me threw my second orgasm of the night. Liam keeps thrusting, almost until it's to much to bear. Gasping, I'm suddenly empty, clenching on nothing as Liam pulls his cock free; his hand a blur on his slick dick. Biting his lip, Liam moans as he cums hard, body tense and still shuddering.

As we catch our breath, Liam now flopped back and leaning heavily on the wall behind him, we're silent. In my hazy state of mind, I reach out running a fingertip through some cum splashed across my hip. It earns a weak groan from Liam as he watches me with tired eyes. "Well" comes the female voice, scaring us all.

Jumping up, Liam, Harry, and Louis scramble to find their clothes. "Oh no need to cover yourselves, boys" the voice hums, "I've already seen you naked." Embarrassment floods me again at that. Reaching for my shirt, I try to sit up, wincing noticeably.  
Amusement filters through the girls voice as she asks, "What's wrong with you, Niall? Take a little ride on the Payne Train?" 

My cheeks color at that but I ignore it as I try to slip my pants on without moving to much. I make a face as I feel cum trickle down the back of my thighs. "Can we go now?" Louis bites out icily once everyone is fully dressed again.

Clearing her throat, the voice speaks up, "Uh. Well Louis. The problem is, is that I don't think I can trust you. I mean like if I let you go, how do I know you won't go to the police?" It's silent in the room until Harry makes a low sound in the back of his throat. Just as he's about to open his mouth, he's cut off.

"Yes Harry… I'm sorry, boys, but I can't let you go yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Spent awhile writing this. Tell me if you like it!


End file.
